La leçon de balai
by Louve26
Summary: Réponse au défi balai sur Rouxattitude ou comment apprendre à maîtriser un balai version Ron Weasley ! Attention, glisser sur un lemon est si vite arrivé...


Disclaimer : Bon, ben, voilà...

C'est toujours pas à moi... Snif... Sauf le lemon, ça c'est à moi et j'en suis fière, na !

* * *

Titre : La leçon de balai 

Pairing : Ron / Hermione

Rating : NC-17

Nombre de mots : 1852

- Debout !

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- De-bout !

J'avais haussé le ton mais je ne vis aucune réaction. Pas même un frémissement qui aurait pu me faire croire que je n'étais pas loin de réussir. Absolument rien.

De rage, je balançai un coup de pied dans le balai qui gisait sur l'herbe et le regardai rouler plus loin puis m'assis par dépit sur un tronc d'arbre.

Il était près de minuit dans la campagne anglaise et je me trouvais en pyjama dans un champ de maïs derrière le Terrier avec pour seul compagnon ce balai ensorcelé qui refusait d'obéir à mes directives.

Trois nuits que je bataillais avec le balai prêté par Ginny afin de réussir à maîtriser cet instrument du diable qui résistait à tout ordre et restait de marbre, ou plutôt de bois.

Flûte, même des veracrasses comme Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient à tenir sur des balais ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

J'étais la sorcière la plus douée de toute ma génération ! J'étais une encyclopédie vivante ! Aucun grimoire ne m'était inconnu ! Je connaissais le nom de l'inventeur du balai volant qui, soit dit en passant, allait le sentir passer son balai si je venais à le rencontrer celui-là ! J'avais lu toutes les méthodes pour monter sur un balai. J'avais même regardé les fameuses feintes de célèbres joueurs de Quidditch pour étudier leur placement !

Mais enfin, quelle idée d'inventer un truc pareil ? Et puis, je me demandais bien comment les hommes pouvaient tenir sur ce mince bout de bois sans se coincer les… hum… parties génitales. Peut-être avais-je enfin deviné pourquoi certains joueurs prenaient des mines brusquement pincées en pleine évolution dans les airs ?

Je riais en imaginant le joueur se tortiller sur son balai pour tenter de se décoincer une…

- Une mornille pour tes pensées, Hermione !

Je manquai tomber de mon tronc d'arbre.

Ron se tenait derrière moi, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. D'un bond, je me levai comme une enfant prise en faute.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demandai-je un peu stupidement.

- Mais si, Hermione. D'ailleurs, tu es dans mon rêve et je viens pour t'embrasser…

En quelques enjambées, il m'avait rejointe et m'enlaçait, visiblement très fier de lui.

- Ron…

- Chut, tais-toi…

Je le laissai s'emparer de mes lèvres, retrouvant cette sensation de bonheur qui m'envahissait comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait.

Lentement, il me libéra de son étreinte et plongea son regard bleu dans le mien. La lune claire et limpide nimbait son visage d'une douce flagrance. J'étais grisée par sa tendresse.

- Alors, Hermione, que viens-tu chercher au clair de lune ?

- Oh… Rien… Enfin… Pff…

Je haussai les épaules, embarrassée de lui confier mon incapacité à maîtriser un vulgaire bout de bois. Il jouait avec les boucles de mes cheveux, entrelaçant ses doigts dans mes mèches indisciplinées.

- Mais encore ?

- J'essaie de voler sur un balai.

J'avais presque murmuré et il dut se pencher vers moi pour m'entendre.

- Tu essaies de voler sur un balai ?

- Hum, hum…

Il se contint d'éclater de rire devant ma mine contrite.

- Où est ton balai ?

- Là…

A mon grand regret, il me lâcha et partit ramasser le balai pour revenir vers moi se glisser dans mon dos. Ses bras m'entourèrent tandis qu'il me présentait le balai.

- Hermione, si tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser ce balai, c'est parce que tu ne le considères pas comme un objet ensorcelé mais comme un vulgaire ustensile ménager…

- Mais c'est un vulgaire ustensile ménager !

- Chut ! Tais-toi et écoute-moi…

Fermement, Ron enlaça mon poignet de ses doigts et me força à saisir le manche en bois.

- Tu vois, Hermione, le balai n'est pas différent de ta baguette magique. Il possède ses propres pouvoirs et ne demande qu'à trouver son maître. Sens le bois sous ta main, sens les nervures de l'arbre dans lequel il a été taillé, sens la vie s'animer dès que ton désir de voler te pousse à le dompter et lui dire : envole-toi, envole-toi pour moi…

La voix de Ron était devenue rauque et son souffle balayait ma tempe tandis que sa main sur la mienne m'obligeait à glisser sur le balai en un va-et-vient lent et continu. J'étais envahie par des sensations étranges, voluptueuses alors que les mouvements de nos mains devenaient plus langoureux. Je trouvais troublant de caresser ainsi un manche de balai, serrée contre le corps de Ron qui respirait de plus en plus vite tout en effleurant ma joue de sa bouche.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver en pleine nuit, dans mon pyjama constellé de nounours rouges, dans les bras de Ron qui me murmurait des phrases sibyllines d'un ton voilé.

- Un balai n'est pas différent d'un homme, Hermione, continuait Ron dans mon cou. De la fermeté dans la poigne, de la précision dans les mouvements, et tu le mènes précisément là où tu veux…

- Où je veux ? balbutiai-je éperdue.

- Au bout du monde, Hermione… J'irai au bout du monde avec toi…

Brusquement, le balai se mit à vibrer sous ma main et resta de lui-même en suspension devant moi alors que je laissai échapper un petit cri de joie.

- Ron, j'ai réussi !

- Je ne doutai pas une seconde de tes capacités, marmonna Ron. Maintenant, seconde étape… Tu prends les commandes et tu m'emmènes avec toi au septième ciel…

Son audace et son rire achevèrent de faire chavirer mon cœur déjà bien bouleversé. Je me retournai vers lui, le balai flottant joyeusement dans les airs qui me donnait de petits coups discrets pour attirer mon attention et entourai le cou de Ron de mes bras.

- Tu n'es qu'une canaille, Ron !

- N'empêche que grâce à moi, le balai est tombé amoureux de toi… Il ne veut plus te quitter lui non plus !

- Tu n'es jamais sérieux !

- J'étais sérieux lorsque je parlais du bout du monde et du septième ciel…

J'allais protester mais il en profita pour m'embrasser, capturant ma bouche pour me faire taire. Son baiser fut à la mesure de son désir. Passionné et ravageur. Il forçait la barrière de mes lèvres, s'emparant de ma langue, la goûtant avec délectation, la caressant, la provoquant jusqu'à la limite de la violence. Je me cramponnai à ses épaules tandis que son bras m'enserrait avec une telle force que j'étouffai. Puis brusquement, il se détacha de mes lèvres comme à regret et me fixa avec un regard tourmenté, une muette prière dans ses prunelles assombries par le désir.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas…

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! Embrasse-moi encore !

Avec un gémissement, il me serra contre lui, s'emparant encore de mes lèvres tandis que ses mains glissaient sous mon pyjama à la recherche de ma peau. Je frissonnai de plaisir tandis que des sensations voluptueuses me traversaient le corps. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, mes jambes tremblaient.

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans les mèches rousses de Ron, je l'attirai plus près, encore plus près de moi. Je voulais sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je voulais le sentir contre moi, en moi. Je voulais connaître la passion. Les tendres agressions de l'amour physique.

J'avais toujours eu le contrôle sur ma vie et sur mes ambitions mais Ron me faisait perdre tout contrôle sur mes sens et sur ma conscience.

C'est moi qui retirai le T-shirt de Ron et l'étendis sur l'herbe fraîche.

C'est moi qui le forçai à s'agenouiller devant moi.

C'est moi qui déboutonnai mon pyjama et écartai la chemise pour me dévoiler sous son regard fiévreux, brûlant de désir sous le clair de lune.

C'est moi qui pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'amenai vers ma poitrine.

Ses baisers sur mes seins étaient comme des caresses de papillons.

J'effleurai son dos de mes doigts légers, remontant de ses reins à sa nuque et j'exultai de lui arracher des frissons.

Il m'entraîna sur son T-shirt, m'allongeant contre lui et reprit possession de ma bouche.

J'aimais sa façon cavalière, impérieuse, de m'embrasser, de mordiller et de sucer doucement ma lèvre supérieure, puis de passer à ma lèvre inférieure pour enfin venir à la rencontre de ma langue.

J'aimais sentir la paume rugueuse de ses mains sur ma peau, j'aimais entendre ses gémissements qui m'avouaient son désir, j'aimais ses gestes impatients puis langoureux, ses empressements incontrôlables et ses hésitations presque timides. J'aimais ses sourires de séducteur et ses muettes suppliques au fond de ses yeux bleus.

C'est moi qui le débarrassai de son bas de pyjama, puis retirai le mien.

C'est moi qui frôlai son membre durci, puis le pris franchement dans la main, émerveillée de le sentir frémir sous mon toucher. C'était si doux. Si chaud. Si ferme.

- Hermione, gémit Ron. N'oublie pas notre leçon…

- Jamais, Ron, murmurai-je.

Il était renversé sur l'herbe, les paupières fermées et je pouvais lire toutes les émotions passer sur son visage. De la passion, de l'impatience, de l'appréhension, l'ultime passage vers la jouissance, puis l'explosion.

Il était tellement beau dans le plaisir que j'en avais le cœur douloureux.

C'est moi qui l'avais mené à la délivrance.

C'est moi qui l'avais entraîné vers ces rivages lointains dont chantent les troubadours dans leurs recueils de poésie.

- Viens, Hermione. Viens ma douce…

Il me regardait, un éclat voilé dans ses yeux assombris par la violence de son orgasme. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et sa main me caressa la joue en une infinie tendresse.

- Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir, Hermione.

Sa main glissa sur mon épaule, descendant doucement vers mes seins qu'il taquina longuement, pour le seul bonheur de me regarder soupirer et gémir. Puis sa main descendit vers mon ventre qui se noua. Puis plus bas encore, vers cette zone d'ombre qui l'attirait.

Ses doigts caressèrent la toison brune et je retins mon souffle.

Sa bouche se posa sur ma tempe tandis qu'il continuait son exploration, à la recherche d'une peau plus douce et soyeuse, mystérieuse.

- Dis-moi, Hermione… Dis-moi…

- Plus bas… Encore plus bas… Oui… Là…

Le va-et-vient doux de ses doigts sur ma chair m'obligea à me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. J'ignorais que j'ondulais des hanches instinctivement sous le regard émerveillé de Ron qui accélérait son mouvement tout en s'attaquant à mes seins.

Je ne savais pas que la jouissance était si dure et si douce en même temps. Que le plaisir était une conquête sur les sens, que les myriades d'étoiles qui traversèrent le ciel cette nuit-là n'existaient que dans mon subconscient. J'étais étourdie, encore perdue dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais.

Tout ce que je savais, pelotonnée contre Ron, c'était que le meilleur restait à venir.

Mais ce que j'ignorais toujours, c'était comment les hommes pouvaient tenir sur un balai sans se coincer ce merveilleux attribut que Ron venait de me faire découvrir…


End file.
